Who's Afraid of Us?
by Winddragon Eternal
Summary: Gary and Larry aren't your average citizens of Zootopia. They're predators. They're also timber wolves. And they happen to be in love - with each other. With so much prejudice standing in their way, can a friendship between these two wolves truly blossom into something else? Now a four-part story featuring Gary X Larry. COMPLETED.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi readers! As you can tell from the summary, this is going to be an intended two-part story about our favorite timber wolf pair from_ Zootopia _._

 _I realize that Gary and Larry make for a potentially good shipping, but they don't get much fics focusing on them as main characters. And that's where I decide to step in._

 _Also, it's my own two cents, but I have problems with Disney for their constant negative portrayals of wolves (with the exception of_ The Jungle Book _). Even when I saw_ Zootopia _for the first time, the fact that the wolves were mistaken for the Night Howlers meant the damage was already done._

 _So while I have a lot to say, I'll just let my story do the talking. As always, I hope you fun reading and any feedback will be much appreciated. Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Who's Afraid of Us?**

 **Chapter 1**

The brown timber wolf cub glanced nervously all around him, while the other kids took their seats at the lunch tables.

So far, his first day at a new school wasn't as fun as he hoped it would. Everything was a whole new experience. New smells. New sounds. New sights. None of the kids in his class so much as smiled at him or said hello. The teachers were nice and super friendly, of course. But he didn't want to be called a teacher's pet if he got too close to them.

Not especially since he was the new kid.

He watched as the lunch tables slowly started to fill up. His heart sank. Every single one of them was occupied by members of the prey family. Bunnies sat in groups, while pigs shared their lunches with sheep as well as zebras, deer, elephants and a few other species he didn't know.

There was a group of predators hanging out in the middle of the room: lions and tigers mostly, with a few bears and foxes. But those were the cool kids.

And only the cool kids could sit together. That was the golden rule.

Still standing on the spot holding his tray, he could feel all eyes were on him, listening to the hushed whispers that filled the lunchroom – no thanks to his superb hearing. He knew at once what they were saying.

It wasn't the idea of sitting next to a predator that scared them.

They just didn't want to sit next to the big bad wolf.

A quiver started to form at the corner of his lip, but he bit down hard. Boys weren't supposed to cry. _But why couldn't I have been born a lion or a tiger instead?_ he thought miserably to himself.

Then, from out of the corner, something – or rather someone – caught his eye.

A kid seated all by himself at one of the smaller tables – a cub with pointy ears and white fur with a bushy tail. Another wolf! His heart pounded with excitement as he walked over to the table, catching the other cub's attention.

"H-hi."

"Hi." The first thing he noticed about the cub were his eyes – they were a bright brown, almost the same colour as his fur.

"Is this seat taken?"

He shook his head, and the brown wolf cub sat right next to him. "Why the long face?" he asked.

The white wolf cub opened his lunch box. "Mom made tofu meat sandwiches. She forgets I don't like tofu meat."

Smiling at the cub, the new kid held out his own sandwich. "Swap with you? Go on."

They said nothing at first, trading their lunches. But after a while, a nice warm feeling came over the two timber wolf cubs as they smiled at each other.

"Thanks for the sandwich, uh?"

"I'm Larry." The new kid held out a paw, while the white wolf cub shook it as he blurted out: "G-Gary."

There was a moment's pause, before they suddenly burst out laughing.

"Hey, we almost got matching names! How cool is that?" said Larry.

"Way cool!" Gary nodded. "You know what? You're the first wolf I've seen in this school. We can… form our own club or something!"

Larry looked at Gary and smiled. "Do you want to be friends?"

His answer was a definite smile as Gary bit with gusto into the delicious sandwich.

* * *

 _ **Twelve Years Later…**_

Larry turned the doorknob to his apartment and walked right in.

The first thing he saw was Gary standing in the middle of the living room, with a broom in both paws. Only… he wasn't exactly using it to sweep the floor, but strumming an impressive air guitar while a loud rock soundtrack blared from the stereo.

In that brief moment, even Larry had to smile at how silly Gary looked.

His roommate, upon catching his glance, grinned and started singing in a falsetto as he rocked out to the music:

"Ooh baby, don't you know I suffer? Ooh baby, can you hear me moan? You caught me under false pretenses. How long before you let me go?"

Larry stifled a laugh. "Seriously? You're still listening to Mews?"

"Duh! They're the greatest band ever!" Gary let out a howl, which Larry joined in suit. "You've got to let me change your playlist, dude. It's like, last century!"

"Not on my watch, Gary."

They both laughed, while Gary went back to properly sweeping the floor. "So, how was your date with, er… what's-her-name-again?"

His ears perked up as Larry slumped down onto the couch. The poor guy's face was blacker than a thundercloud, which could only mean one thing.

"Don't bother. I broke up with her."

Quickly, Gary fumbled for the remote. The music came to a pause as he went over to sit next to Larry, snowy-white paws raised up in anticipation. "Hey, you know you can talk to me, right? Lay it out on me, buddy. That's what I'm here for."

Larry patted his roommate's shoulder, giving the best of smiles. "There's not much to say. I mean, we decided it wasn't meant to be and called it quits. I'm glad about the whole thing, really." He heaved a sigh of relief. "Truth is, I never even liked that girl in the first place."

"Then… Why'd you go out with her?" Gary asked, tilting his head slightly.

"It's complicated, but uh… " Larry took a deep breath. "There's this other wolf I've had a crush on for years. I've never told anyone this."

"Drama much! Larry, you sly dog." Gary's tone grew excited at first, before realizing that his buddy wasn't smiling. He took Larry's paws in his, speaking more gently. "Hey, you know you can tell me things, right? I'm good at keeping secrets."

"Even if that secret is about you?"

The silence that followed could have been broken with the wagging of a tail.

Gary blinked. "What? You're in love with me?"

His answer was a tender, almost longing look in Larry's eyes as the brown timber wolf gazed back at him.

Gary's heart skipped a beat. "B-but, why?"

"Oh gosh, Gary… Where do I begin? I just… I love everything about you!" The words rushed out like bees buzzing from a hive. "You're funny, you're sweet, you've got an amazing howl – you were the only predator who showed me kindness when I first moved into a new school." Larry paused to scratch his own ears. "You know, I could write a whole book about the things you do."

"Well… That's – uh…" Gary let out a nervous chuckle. "I… I was just being a good friend, you know? Us wolves, we gotta stick together and all."

Larry shook his head. "I don't think – No, I wouldn't be the same wolf I am today if I didn't have you."

All Gary could do was sit there in silence, left speechless by what he heard. This was his best friend coming out to him; a guy he basically looked up to as a big brother… The years of friendship suddenly flashed before Gary. All those sleepovers they had together as kids, going trick or treating together, graduating from high school, their first week as roommates…

And just like that, he leaned into Larry's arms and pulled him into a kiss.

* * *

Snuggled together in the bottom bunk bed, Larry smiled as his wet nose brushed against Gary's, both of them leaning closer while their heads rested on the same pillow.

Ignoring their clothes that lay in a mingled pile on the floor, they traced each other's bodies with their paws, feeling every delicate curve and inch of fur.

 _And to think,_ thought Larry to himself, _it all started with a kiss._ Just the sight of Gary's bare snowy-white chest made him aflutter and feel all tingly. He was so beautiful; just the way the light bounced off his shoulders, while the glistening sheen of sweat on his body made him even more desirable.

Larry smiled at the white timber wolf, breathing in his scent as he moved in to lick his friend's cheek. _How could something so simple only a few minutes ago_ , _lead to something wonderful?_

At first, when he felt something warm and fuzzy crash against his muzzle, Larry thought he couldn't breathe.

Only then did he realize that Gary was kissing him. And yet, it didn't feel like a kiss that was just friendly or out of pity, but something that was hungry, full of longing and passion. Like… like he too wanted it all his life.

Perhaps one thing led to another, but as Larry kissed him back, all that burning instinct went into overdrive, leading the two timber wolves into bed. Once nature took its full course, it didn't matter as to who was on top or at the bottom. After all, they were equal in each other's eyes.

Larry was the first to break the silence. "So… You too, huh?" Gary nodded. "How long have you had feelings for me?"

"For as long as I remember… You've always made me feel comfortable with myself. And… I never did like girls anyway," said Gary. He reached out to tug playfully on Larry's ear with his teeth, now more than just a friendly gesture.

"Come to think of it, I never saw you go out with a girl when we were in high school. Man… All those years of us being together, when we could've just told each other the truth." Larry tapped the side of the bunk bed, chuckling. "And we wouldn't need to buy this stupid bed either."

"Probably," agreed Gary. "But I guess... I was just afraid, you know. 'Bout what everyone else would think. That you might even hate me..."

A single tear rolled down the corner of Gary's eye, before Larry brushed it away with a claw.

"Hey now… I would never think badly of you, Gary. Ever. And if it makes you feel better, everyone's already afraid of us. We're wolves, remember? We're supposed to be the bad guys." Larry sighed, looking up as he studied the frame of the top bunk.

"When I was a kid, I used to wish so hard that I could be someone else. Hope that someday I'll be a different predator, like a lion or a tiger. I hated myself for being the creature that everyone was afraid of. Then I moved to a new neighbourhood, a new school. And that's where I met you."

He paused as Gary's outstretched paw rested on his muzzle, a gesture that perhaps suggested to remain silent and just enjoy the moment. It was hard not to resist, feeling the warm touch and those soft tender pads.

"What are you–" Larry stopped, shuddering as he felt Gary's paw brush from his muzzle all the way down to his neck. Any more teasing, and he was about to show Gary what it meant to be a dominant wolf.

"Larry, please don't ever change for me, okay? I like you just the way you are. And if anyone else has a problem with us, well, who cares? Who needs 'em, right? Larry?"

Instead of an answer, Larry closed in the space between him and Gary. They kissed, letting their tongues and love for each other speak, losing themselves in their bodies.

"I love you, Gary. But if we're serious about this, I've been thinking of finding us some new jobs. We can't exactly live on government subsidies for the rest of our lives, you know?"

Gary propped an elbow on the pillow, turning to look at Larry.

"You know, I might've heard something through the grapevine… There's a couple of spaces open for a company that needs volunteers for transporting certain goods. So… Where do we go from here?" asked Gary.

Larry smiled, reaching over to kiss the top of Gary's forehead. "First things first. We're getting a bigger bed."

* * *

The new job, it turned out, was more than just the average transporting of goods.

Since day one, they were given assignments almost every week, but the task was always the same. Extract the target. Leave no traces. No questions asked.

Which was simple, provided you had nerves of steel and possibly a death wish.

The van they were sitting in came to a grinding halt, and both wolves got out. The briefing came in for them at the last minute: their target was located at Vine and Tujunga in the Rainforest District. The black jaguar at the edge of the platform was pacing about on all fours, trashing the air with its claws and growling for blood. There was nothing but pure savageness in its green eyes.

It would have gone straight for their throats, were it not for the fact that it was shackled to a nearby post.

Gary gulped as he looked at Larry. "So uh… How you want to do this?"

"You go up front and create a diversion. I'll cover you from the left."

"Which side is my left again?"

"Just go!" hissed Larry.

The two wolves cautiously approached the jaguar, with Gary taking the lead. "Uh… nice kitty? Here, jaguar jaguar jaguar," he stammered.

Before he was certain the jaguar would pounce on him, Larry aimed his gun and fired. A net shot out, enveloping the savage creature and rendering it immobile.

"Score! Way to go, Larry!" Gary punched the air.

"Told you I got your back."

The captured jaguar was too heavy for them to carry, so they had to pull it along, hoping the net wouldn't tear as it dragged along the ground.

"This calls for a victory howl! Can we? Pretty please?" said Gary. His brown eyes widened as he pouted his lips, giving the puppy dog look that he knew Larry couldn't say no to.

"Oh, alright. But just one."

They both threw their heads back and howled in chorus. "Aarrooooooooo!"

Once they were back in the van's rear though, things were a different story. Gary couldn't keep his eyes off the jaguar, now unconscious and sprawled out on the van floor with a dart protruding from its hind leg.

"You don't think he's going to wake up and go all open season on us, huh?"

Larry shrugged. "Don't think so. That badger doctor said our tranquilizers were effective enough to take down a full-grown elephant. Personally, I just hope we don't have to deal with one."

They said nothing while the van drove all the way back to Cliffside.

After a while, Larry nudged Gary in the shoulder. "What's the matter? You look like it's bath day when I get out the tick powder."

The white timber wolf was about to answer, when his gaze caught the open hatch in the back of the driver's seat. Carefully, Gary slid it shut, sealing off any sounds from the front. Even then Larry could detect a tone of caution from the way he chose his words:

"You know, all these cases we've been handling lately, doesn't it worry you? That one day… Someday, one of us might turn into a mindless beast?"

"Of course I worry all the time. But as long as we're careful with out jobs–"

"Not like that… Would you still want me as your buddy if I went savage?"

Larry gave Gary's shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"Gary, the first thing I'd do would be to find a way to join you. I'd go savage for you. And best of all, we could live together in the wild with no one to judge us."

Gary smiled. "Just you and me? I'd love that."

The screen on Larry's pager lit up, followed by a beep. He picked it up and gave it a quick glance, groaning.

"Aw man. Headquarters just texted. Looks like they want us to take the night shift tomorrow."

"Bummer. Guess it's a good thing they got us working together, huh? And speaking of together…" Gary leaned up closer to Larry, who put up a paw against his muzzle.

"Take it easy, buddy. No PDA during work hours, remember? Save it for after."

"Yes sir!" Gary saluted. They jumped a little from their seats as the van went over a hard bump, earning them a chuckle.

"What could possibly go wrong, right?"

* * *

Once more, the two wolves found themselves again in the back of a van. Except this time, it was a police van for prisoners.

Things were spiraling downwards and out of control.

Just a few minutes ago, they were standing guard for the night shift, on the lookout for any suspicious activities. Everything happened so fast. The ZPD had swarmed into the building, holding everyone at gunpoint, including Larry and Gary. They were being led out of the asylum in handcuffs, shielding their eyes from the blinding flashes of cameras that followed their every moments.

Those damn reporters. If only Larry wasn't shackled like a dog, he would march over and give the vultures a piece of his mind.

"Move it over there, you two! No loitering!" A gruff voice, followed by a shove from behind jolted Larry from his thoughts. He looked over to Gary, catching his attention and giving him a sad smile.

Then they were thrown roughly into the van, and the doors slammed with a resounding bang, leaving them in darkness.

It took a while before they could make out shapes in the dark, and then slowly, Larry could see him on the other side, curled up in a ball.

"Larry, what's going to happen to us? I don't want to go to prison!" Gary whimpered, looking like a small and helpless child.

The brown timber wolf got to his feet, banging his head on the ceiling. He cursed briefly, before going over to sit with Gary, letting the latter's head rest comfortably on his lap.

Since his paws were still cuffed behind his back, Larry could only bend down and nuzzle the crying wolf's cheek, giving him a comforting lick.

At least he could share a tender moment in his buddy's warmth, even if it could possibly be their last.

"Sshh… It's okay, Gary. We'll get out of this. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Well, this took much longer to write. And while I first thought this was going to be a two-parter, I will need one more chapter to conclude Gary and Larry's story. But I'm glad to finally have this next installment posted for your viewing pleasure - and on my birthday too!_

 _Happy reading!  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Larry winced as the shackles chafed uncomfortably against his wrists.

The weary brown timber wolf was being dragged along the empty hallways, with a rhino guard stationed at each of his sides. Every now and then, they would shove him to the front, while the chains connecting his handcuffs rattled with a loud noise.

The guards led him into a new room. There, two chairs and a desk awaited. Before Larry could catch his breath, he was shoved into one of the empty seats.

The door slammed shut, followed by the sound of a bolt being locked into place, leaving him all alone.

Larry glanced around at his new surroundings. The walls were a dull sheen of ivory white - hard and cold, like his cell built for one. He fought back the lump swelling up in his throat, making his eyes water. Anything white reminded him painfully of Gary. How long had it been since they took him away?

Gods, how much he missed that jovial laugh, the way that Gary howled…

There was a large glass panel set into one of the walls, where Larry could see his own reflection. It had been days since his arrest, and there was hardly time to groom himself properly. Not to mention the dark rings he could see under his eyes.

Of course, Larry knew well enough the actual reason for that glass panel to be there.

 _So, this is how all interrogations work in real life, huh?_ A sad smile lit up the corner of Larry's muzzle, thinking back to all those late nights spent on the couch with Gary. The hours snuggled up by his best friend's side, sharing a bowl of popcorn (maybe even a kiss or two) while they binged on police dramas and action movies. _Thanks a lot, Hollywoof._

His thoughts were interrupted by the door swinging open. Larry sat a little straighter, ready to face the music.

At first, he thought it was some sort of a joke. A bunny, clad in a police uniform, strode into the room and hopped up onto the chair opposite him. Even then, she was several inches off the table, but she climbed up onto the surface, standing to face the brown timber wolf at eye level.

"Oh, I get it now," Larry said, loudly enough for anybody passing by the room to hear. "What's this, some good-cop, bad-cop routine? Is one of those rhinos behind the door waiting to grill me if I don't 'fess up?"

He expected to get a reprimand for his smart-ass talk. At least a warning. Instead, the rabbit shook her head. "No. It's just me."

Was it just him, or did she sound defeated, as though she didn't care what happened in this room?

"I'm Officer Hopps, ZPD. I trust you've already been read your Miranda rights. Do you have a lawyer present?"

Larry shook his head. "The guy assigned to me quit at the last minute. He was a weasel – and not just literally. Said he couldn't stand the thought of working with 'my kind'." He held his paws up in an air quote. "It's not like I'm going to eat him or any rodent. Geez..."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Would you like to be assigned another lawyer or–"

"No. Let's just get this over and done with, shall we?" Larry watched the bunny officer pick up the case file lying on the table. She gave it a quick read through and then addressed him in the most formal of tones:

"Larry James Sheppard, you've been charged with the crimes of illegal smuggling and at least fifteen cases of Class A kidnapping of predators."

Larry felt as though he'd been punched in the gut. "Kidnapping?"

"Let's just cut to the chase, shall we?" said Officer Hopps. "I know for a fact that you and your fellow wolves have been rounding up these missing predators who have gone savage. Or what's the term you guys prefer to be called these days – Night Howlers?"

"I don't know what your game is, Officer," Larry said, as calmly as he could. "But me and my buddies didn't kidnap anybody, alright? We never held anyone at ransom. And I've never heard of any 'night howlers'."

Perhaps the bunny was ignoring him intentionally, or just going about her business as an officer on duty. She continued to read out. "Did you know you were aiding Leodore Lionheart in his conspiracy to keep the savage predators a secret from the public?"

"The mayor? As in, _the_ Mayor Lionheart? Why would that old sourpuss be involved in a scandal like this?"

Officer Hopps looked up from her files. "You don't watch a lot of news on the TV, do you, Mister Sheppard?"

There was silence. "It's not like I can, being held up in a place like this," said Larry, holding up his shackled paws.

"Very funny." The bunny hardly blinked an eye. "Now, what was the nature of your business with Leodore Lionheart?"

"I don't know…" Larry paused to rub his eyes. _Curse this dreaded spotlight!_ "I… I just get a call almost every week whenever there's a predator that's gone savage. I think the guy who gives the orders always used a voice changer or something; I didn't recognise who it was. Then me and my buddies swoop in to extract the target. We transport them back to the old hospital at Cliffside. That's all, officer, I swear." The brown timber wolf heaved a huge sigh, leaning backwards against his chair. Maybe now they would take lightly to his side of the story.

Instead, he was met with a glowering look from the bunny officer.

"You know, lying to a police officer only makes things worse. Care to revise your statement, Mr Sheppard? Who are you covering up for?" the bunny pressed on. Her purple eyes flared with frustration. "At least give me a name! Something I can work with. Or you could be spending twenty to life stuck with only two channels to watch on the prison TV! It's your call."

By this time, even Larry could not resist controlling his temper. He slammed his paws down hard on the table. The loud bang gave the bunny officer a little shock, but it was too late to pull back his punches now.

"I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING, OKAY? I just followed my orders! If you ask me, we're doing the city a huge favour by keeping these savage predators from harm's way! But what would you know? YOU'RE JUST A BUNNY! Everyone loves bunnies because they're oh so cute and fuzzy and reliable! It's like… it's like they can never do anything to upset their friends or say something wrong at all!"

He must've struck a chord with the bunny, because she looked as though she was ready to punch him in the face. Her body was visibly trembling, paws clenched into tight fists. Any minute now, that door was going to burst open and Larry would be floored or gassed or in any way assaulted by another officer, he was sure of that.

Nothing happened.

"Look, I'm sorry for the way I behaved... But do you have any idea how hard it is being a wolf in this city?" Larry took a deep breath, collecting himself. "Unless you're a cop or have a decent job, then you're pretty much lowlife in everyone's eyes. There's never a day I don't get a dirty look just because I'm a wolf."

To his surprise, the bunny just seemed to nod, her ears drooping a little. "Oh yeah… I get that a lot from foxes too." There was nothing scathing about her words this time.

Larry rubbed his eyes. "I know I shouldn't have taken that job. But the pay was good. And… I had to find some way to support me and my partner. You can check my bank accounts. Pull out my financial records. Anything. I may be broke, but one thing I'm not is a thief. And you can take my word for it."

Officer Hopps said nothing as she scribbled down hard on her files. Then she folded them up and got off the chair, still maintaining her composure while staring up at Larry.

"Thank you for your cooperation, Mister Sheppard. I'm sorry, but we can't allow you to post bail at the moment. You and the other wolves will need to be detained until further notice."

"I know, I know. Guilty until proven innocent, right?" said Larry.

The bunny officer nodded. "I'll be in touch with you, Mister Sheppard." She headed straight for the door, putting her paw on the knob when Larry called out.

"Wait… I'd like to ask for a favour."

"You get one phone call. But other than that, you'll have to fill in a form-"

"No, it's nothing like that. I… Can you keep an eye on my pal Gary? Gary St. Bernard. Actually, he's more than just a pal to me. He's… He's my partner." Larry quickly looked down at his feet, hoping the bunny wouldn't see the tears that were threatening to pour. "I promised him that everything would be okay… I'll never forgive myself if anything happened. God, I miss him so much… It's so hard being away from Gary every second."

Officer Hopps turned to look over at Larry. To his surprise, the bunny gave him a rare smile. "You know, you're a lot different from most timber wolves. I've seen the way you and that white wolf back each other up. And how you look into his eyes when you howl together. You two make a pretty good team."

"Yeah, that's Gary. Wait, how did you-" Larry started.

But the door closed behind him, leaving Larry alone in the room once more.

* * *

The days - or was it hours? - passed with such agonizing slowness.

There was no way of telling how long he'd been in his cell, or knowing if anything had changed from the minimal space of outdoors gleamed from the windows.

Fortunately, a few privileges were still provided to the inmates - one of which included a couple of hours, three times a week, in the courtyard. When Larry wasn't reading any of the books he'd borrowed from the prison library, he spent his time walking around the courtyard in laps, or observing his fellow inmates.

They were predators mostly, although Larry found a couple of disgruntled rams, some very angry beavers, and worst of all: bears. To say that they were huge was probably an understatement. Even the toughest guard on duty gripped his stun baton at the ready every time a bear inmate passed by.

Once or twice Larry had to force back a chuckle. _Perhaps they should be the guards_ , he thought bemusedly, _and not the other way around._

Either way, he wasn't certain to be making any new friends in here. Every time Larry passed a fellow inmate, the brown timber wolf could feel the glowering stares burning into his back as they walked by. Nobody would stop to offer him a cigarette, or even say a gruff hello.

It must have been the third day when Larry trudged into the prison yard. Already he was greeted by the others with a look that clearly suggested he was lower than dirt.

Larry sighed. _Just like high school all over again_. Ignoring the others, Larry went over to a corner of the yard and sat down. Might as well make the best use of the hour before the guards would escort him back to his cell.

He glanced around, hoping against all hope that he would find that one face in the sea of orange uniforms, the only one that mattered to him the most.

Nothing, no one who would look him in the eye except -

"Gary?"

The white timber wolf was hunched up against the wall, just a few steps away from Larry. He perked his ears up at the sound of his name.

And the weary face broke into a smile as Larry got to his feet and walked over towards him.

* * *

"So… Er, how's things going?"

It was probably the stupidest thing Larry could think of. Even saying it out loud made him wrinkle his nose in distaste.

"I - I'm fine, I guess…" Gary turned his face to one side, as though he didn't seem interested in striking up a conversation.

Larry wasn't fooled; he could see it in Gary's bloodshot eyes. The longing. The yearning. How he wanted nothing more than to scoop up his best friend into a hug and press their lips together. Heck, Larry thought, he'd even kill to rip off that stupid orange uniform and share his body with the white timber wolf he loved more than life itself.

But how could they, in front of all those watchful eyes and leers?

"You don't look too good. Does that hurt?" He reached out to touch the cut that was healing on Gary's cheek, but the white timber wolf pulled back, wincing. Undaunted, Larry put both paws on Gary's shoulders, gazing at him straight in the eye. "Look, Gary... I know you're trying to be tough, but don't push me away, please? I need you, buddy. I _really_ need you."

He wasn't the only one fighting to keep his voice from breaking. A quiver started to form at the corner of Gary's muzzle, which turned into a hiccough, a sob, and then he was a blubbering, bawling mess as he dropped to his knees.

"I-I just wanna go hoooome, Larry!" howled Gary, his face collapsing into his paws. "I hate it here! Why… why does everybody here have to be so mean?" He pointed to the cut on his cheek. "He - he said he'd turn me into minced chow if I ratted on him…"

"Who, Gary? Who did this to you?" There was an edge in Larry's tone, hardened with a menacing growl. He waited for Gary to compose himself, though the fear still remained in his friend's eyes as he leaned in to whisper.

"Francis… Francis Begbear… That guy's a complete psycho… Loves to pick fights. Larry, I can't take another day here! I-I'm scared~"

"It's okay, Gary. I'm scared too. But we'll get through this together, I promise." Not caring if anyone else was watching, the brown timber wolf pulled himself closer to Gary, offering him a warm hug, full of comforting reassurance.

And then Larry did something he wished he could take back.

"Hey, guess what?" He put an arm around his buddy's shoulders. "I spoke to one of the police officers. She's a bunny, goes by the name of Hopps. How cool is that? Next time I see her, I'll just tell her politely to 'hop along'!"

"S'not funny, Lar," said Gary, sniffling back his sobs.

"No no, I'm serious. This rabbit officer came to question me, so I told her about how we got roped into our jobs. And then she said there's not really enough evidence to hold us here. We might even get our names cleared in a few weeks!"

This seemed to catch Gary's attention, as he looked up with hope glimmering on his face. "R-really? You mean it?"

"Yeah, buddy," said Larry, trying to sound as cheerful as he could. "So don't give up on me, alright? I want you to stay strong. Just you wait. We'll be out of here soon."

"O-okay."

He looked around quickly to make sure no one was watching. Then he leaned in and gave Gary a quick peck on the lips. "For luck," he whispered.

The sudden loud blare of an alarm made them both jump. The prison guards were starting to fill in, meaning the end of exercise hours. One by one, the inmates got up to leave, returning back to their cells under the guards' watchful eye.

"Remember, stay strong for me, a'ight?" Larry squeezed Gary's shoulder.

The white timber wolf nodded, but said nothing. As Gary turned around to wave goodbye, Larry smiled back at him, waving. He watched his buddy round a corner before disappearing completely from sight.

Only then did Larry finally let his mask crumble, heaving a huge sigh.

 _What did I just do? I shouldn't have lied to him. Okay, so maybe it was a little white lie… But what was I supposed to do? Gary's my friend!_ Just seeing how Gary's face went from being miserable to shining with happiness, even for the briefest of moments, was all Larry ever wanted.

 _Maybe… maybe I did the right thing after all._

But only time would tell.

* * *

It was a couple of days later when Larry was released from his cell, eagerly awaiting his next meeting with Gary for exercise hours. He walked along the same row of prison cells, down the same deserted hallway, and was just rounding a corner to exit the building.

There, he saw Gary - and next to him was a bear inmate. They were huddled up close to a wall, with the bear placing his paws on Gary's shoulders.

Before Larry could say anything, the towering bear came closer until his face was up against Gary's.

And they kissed.

In that split second, Larry saw his whole world come crashing down. His best friend, the only wolf he cared about, was devouring that bear's lips hungrily, as though nothing else mattered.

He was going to be sick. Fighting the urge to hurl, a teary-eyed Larry turned and ran the other way.

He tripped and stumbled hard, but nothing could possibly hurt more. The brown timber wolf was crying now as he picked himself up and kept on running.

If Larry had stayed a moment longer, he would have noticed the bear's wicked smirk...

* * *

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

 _See you in the final chapter!_

"Always believe in your stories."

~ Wind


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey readers!_

 _Apologies for the looooong wait, but you know how work, school and life is. Anyway I'm back!_

 _Also, it's been decided: Instead of the originally planned 3-part story, I've decided to give you readers an extra chapter. That means you'll get one more chapter before Gary and Larry's story will be finished._

 _Fair warning: this gets a lot darker, and may contain material that's sensitive. Other than that, thank you to those who liked and offered your feedback. Happy reading!  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

"Larry!"

The brown timberwolf turned at the sound of his name. Gary was advancing towards him, with a serious look on his face. Larry's heart sank.

It had been a week since Larry caught Gary making out with that bear inmate. Ever since, Larry did his best to avoid the other wolf, keeping well out of sight or quickly turning a corner whenever he caught sight of his buddy's familiar white fur.

 _Well_ , thought Larry _, I might as well face him. Can't keep running away forever._

He was now a few inches away from Gary. Clearing his throat, Larry was the first to speak.

"Gary, I–"

The blow to Larry's face knocked the wind out of him. He collided against the wall, his head spinning. Gary was glaring at him, letting out a harsh growl. His right fist remained clenched and trembling.

"How could you lie to me, Larry?"

As Larry picked himself up, he saw the look in Gary's eyes. There was nothing he could do to bluff his way around the situation.

"You knew? I'm sorry, Gar. But wh–what could I do? I… just wanted you to feel better, you know? _I don't know when we're getting out_ , but–"

Gary's mouth dropped agape. "Say that again?"

"I don't know when we're getting out–"

The second punch brought Larry crashing to the ground. He tasted blood in his mouth as he gazed upwards at the growing shock on Gary's face. Tears were welling up in the white timberwolf's eyes.

"YOU LIED ABOUT THAT TOO? What else aren't you telling me?"

"About what? That's all I know, I swear! I'm just telling you what Officer Hopps told me."

"There is no Officer Hopps! I asked around, okay? She's gone!" yelled Gary.

"What?"

"There's no bunny officer, Larry. They're saying she quit! Resigned or something. So who's going to look after us? And now you're telling me we may never get out?"

"I didn't say never. I said I don't know, okay? That's two different things. You've got to believe me, Gary. Please?" Larry held out a paw, only to have it shoved away.

"I don't believe this. You were my friend, Larry. I trusted you… And you lied to my face? You betrayed me!"

The words stung Larry like strikes from a match, fuelling the anger he had held back for so long. "Really? You want to talk about betraying? Why don't you look in a mirror, Mister Two-Timer? How do you think I felt watching you kissing Francis Begbear?"

There was a pause.

Gary shifted his head slightly, avoiding Larry's face as he spat. "Maybe I wanted to. Maybe I did it to get back at you."

"You don't mean that," Larry said, but the quiver in his voice only seemed to betray his feelings. Any longer he stayed, and he would have broken down for good. "You don't mean it, Gary… Please tell me it's a joke. Please…"

And then Larry heard the words he never thought he would hear.

"I'm done with you. Don't ever come near me again. _You disgust me_."

Heartbroken, Larry watched as Gary turned his back. There was somebody at the other end of the corridor. Larry couldn't make out who it was, but he heard a distinctive drawl he knew all too well.

"Hey Gar boy. Yeh come over here and bring me a smoke."

Gary said nothing, only trudged down the hallway until he came face to face with the towering brown bear. With trembling paws, he reached into his pocket, fishing out a stubby cigarette.

Prisoners weren't allowed to smoke unless they were out in the courtyard. But behind bars, anything could become a form of currency.

Francis Begbear chuckled as he pocketed Gary's cigarette. He took one look at Larry, grinning as he drew a finger across his thick neck. Then he focused his attention on the trembling white wolf.

"That's right. Ignore that bottom bitch. You're mine now."

Even with no guards on the scene, Larry would have rushed at the bear, not caring if it cost him his own life. But somehow, he found himself unable to move from the spot.

He watched the bear cuff Gary on the back. The two inmates turned the corner and disappeared out of Larry's sight.

* * *

For Larry, the rest of the week passed day by day, painfully slow. By then, he had already discovered something far more vicious than Francis Begbear.

The channels of prison gossip.

Word must have spread like wildfire, but everyone in Larry's block – heck, probably the whole building by now – had heard about Larry and Gary, and their little kiss in the courtyard. To top it all off, the incident with Gary making out with Begbear only added fuel to the flames.

And then the stories really got out of hand. Everyone knew Larry now for what he really was: a timber wolf who secretly liked guys.

Every day that followed was an obstacle. At first, Larry told himself he'd get used to the dirty looks the other inmates shot at him. The bullying, however, was something different altogether. There was no telling which was worse – the jeering and the catcalls, or the flashing from those who pulled down their pants and heckled at Larry as he passed them by.

"Hey, check it out! Hot stuff here's probably eyeballing us! Thinks he can get some of that junk! What a freak!"

"You better not come any closer, butt-sniffer! I'll beat your fag ass to the ground!"

"Go back to whatever hole you crawled out from! Homo!"

That last one particularly stung Larry. He kept a brave face, not letting anyone see he was going to cry, even when an inmate shouldered him hard and he was knocked against the wall.

 _Just ignore them_ , Larry told himself. _After all, they're just a bunch of Neanderthals. There's probably rocks in the park smarter than them_.

Gary would have chuckled at the mention of that. But the mere thought of that white timber wolf was enough to break Larry's heart all over.

Where was he?

He would never kiss those lips again, never breathe in his lovely warm scent…

* * *

That night, Larry tossed and turned in his bed, ready to face another round of restless sleep.

Being tall for a wolf his age, he lay with his legs facing the front bars. But that didn't stop his feet from dangling over the standard-sized cell bed built into the side of the wall. And it didn't help that the prison stopped supplying its inmates with blankets, not after a particular incident where someone hung himself by tying his blanket into a noose.

Biting back the cold air, Larry closed his eyes in silent prayer.

 _Wherever Gary is, I hope he's okay. I don't care if he doesn't forgive me… I just want him to be safe. If anyone's hearing this, please give me a chance to talk to Gary. Just one more time… Please let Gary know I still care for him_.

Somehow, thinking about Gary that night was a comforting balm to Larry's thoughts. His eyes started growing heavy. He snuggled up, sinking into the bed. It was close enough to lull him to sleep…

Something grabbed hold of his ankles.

Before Larry could realize what was going on, his whole body was yanked off the bed. He hit the floor, hard on his back. Next thing he knew, Larry yelled as he was being dragged towards the bars and pinned there by an invincible force.

It was too dark to see, but Larry could feel an array of paws swarming over him. And not just from someone. There must have been a whole army, tugging at his clothes and ripping them away. Each time Larry fought back, a fist punched its way into his chest. The pain doubled with every assault.

He was being overwhelmed by the flurry of paws, groping and pawing at his body, completely stripping him of his clothes…

With every last ounce of strength, Larry thrashed back at the walls, screaming as he tried to scratch and bite anything that came in his way. His fist grabbed hold of something long and lengthy, probably an arm. Good. He was about to rip it out of that unfortunate socket…

And then, as though by a cruel trick of fate, a beam of light cast over the prison bars to reveal–

"Gary?"

The white timberwolf gripped Larry's paw, shaking his head sternly. The look in his eyes said it all: back down and don't put up a fight. Then he whispered, just loud enough for Larry to hear.

"Francis…"

"Francis?" Larry choked out. "What-"

Something shoved Gary out of the way, blocking Larry from his view. He could hear the sounds of fists now beating up and pounding into his buddy. Screaming Gary's name, Larry made a wild lunge for the bars.

Then a fist slammed into Larry's face.

Everything went black.

* * *

By the time one of the rhino guards arrived at the scene, there was no one else to be found. Only a brown timber wolf lay sprawled out in his cell, curled in a tight ball and stark naked.

"Sheppard! What the hell happened to your clothes?" The guard's voice was gruff.

"I… I don't know, sir…" Larry fought to keep the breath back in his chest, panting. "Someone… I don't know who… Someone attacked me." He got to his feet slowly. His vision was still spinning, even after he held onto the bars for support.

"For the love of – Put something on, Sheppard! This is not a naturalist club!"

"Oh… Right, uh…" Larry's cheeks blushed a bright red as he covered his front with his paws. He glanced around the room. Apart from the bed and the sheets, there was nothing else given to him.

"You didn't see who attacked you?"

"N-no... It was too dark... I couldn't see a thing..." Larry blurted out. Then he looked down at his body. "I don't suppose you could let me –"

"Bad timing, Sheppard. No spare clothes at the moment. Pick yours up tomorrow morning during roll call." He looked over the naked timberwolf, rolling his eyes. "Better get used to it tonight. Then again, you're probably used to showing off like this, aren't you?"

Larry watched as the guard walked away. Slowly, he crawled back into his bed, hugging his knees close to his chest.

He cried himself to sleep that night, harder than ever before.

* * *

"Sheppard? Sheppard?"

If anyone were to walk past Larry's cell lately, they would only see the broken, lifeless shadow of a brown timber wolf, his body curled up in a ball as he lay facing the walls.

His days were numbered anyway. Larry knew this for certain. Even if the guards were courteous enough to drop a fresh set of clothes outside his cell, Larry had refused to leave the safety of his room. Nothing would help him to step beyond those four walls. But then, how could he possibly show his face to the outside world again?

If word around the prison block was as vicious as before, then by now, everyone would know about the stupid, helpless wolf who had been attacked in his own cell and stripped naked.

One step outside, and it would be open season on Larry.

But worst of all, he was having trouble remembering what Gary looked like. With each passing day, Larry was starting to forget even the smallest of details. That adorable tuft of fur resting above his forehead. The way he wiggled his nose in excitement. Even the familiar gentle scent of his breath was fading away from memory.

 _All I had to do was close my eyes,_ thought Larry, _and he'll show up in my dreams._ Even so, Gary was slowly becoming a white blur. Soon there might not even be a face to go with that name.

 _It's like… it's like he doesn't even want to see me in my dreams anymore._

And for once, Larry felt all alone.

He lay on his bed, plagued by his own demons. He thought back to the stories he'd heard about the dead prisoner, the one everyone had been talking about when he and Gary first arrived. What was going on during that inmate's last moments as he hung himself from the ceiling, the blanket slowly choking the life from his neck?

 _He must have been really desperate_ , thought Larry, _to choose such a drastic path_.

But Larry knew what it was like to be in that inmate's shoes, with absolutely nothing left to hold onto, completely drained of all hope.

And then it hit him.

Larry sat up, removing one of his socks. It was a faded coffee brown, but the material was thick and long – perfect for what he needed.

He tilted his head back. Taking a deep breath, Larry began feeding the sock into his open jaws, sliding it inch by inch down his throat. The taste of bile was starting to rise up, along with this light-headed feeling, clouding the rest of his senses. It was becoming more difficult to breathe. Everything around Larry was starting to blur, fade into nothingness.

Soon, there would be nothing to trouble him anymore. No more harassing, no more bullying, no more catcalls. He could be with Gary again, just beyond the veil. Forever and ever…

Just a few more seconds.

The rank, bitter taste on his tongue was suddenly too much to bear. Now he was really going to throw up. Larry gagged, spitting the sock out of his mouth. It plopped onto his mattress, soggy and damp with his saliva.

A series of hard, rough coughs racked Larry's chest as he doubled over, choking. Cold air rushed into his lungs, filling him again with life. But the coughs soon turned into sobs as he held himself, rocking back and forth, like a child needing to be comforted in his mother's arms.

 _I'm such a dum-dum! Some case I turned out to be… I can't even stuff a stupid sock down my throat! What good am I for?_

"Sheppard! What the hell are you doing?"

There was that voice again, loud and from the outside this time. It wasn't his imagination. There was a rhino guard standing at his door, peering in.

Larry blinked his eyes, sniffing. His voice was a little hoarse, but he kept it as level as possible. "N-nothing, sir… Just had a bad dream." He wiped his streaming nose with the back of his arm.

The rhino guard narrowed his eyes. "Were you chewing on that sock?"

"So… So what if I am?" Larry shot back, trying to sound tough. "It's a canine thing. I'm sure you've heard of dogs chewing on socks. Apparently… it's supposed to be calming for us."

"Geez, you wolves sure are weirdos." Larry waited for the guard to fire another remark, possibly an insult. But he didn't seem to be in a sarcastic mood today. "Whatever keeps you happy. Anyway, I'm here to inform you about your release, Sheppard.

"My release?" asked Larry.

"Yeah. Turns out Lionheart wasn't entirely responsible for those predators gone savage. They got the right guy. Or, maybe in this case, lady. Can't believe it – the new mayor's actually behind all of this!" The guard paused, chuckling at his own words. "Bellwether's going to be put away for a long time. Well, you know what they say about a wolf in sheep's clothing. No offense."

"I don't…" Larry tried again. "What are you saying?"

The rhino guard cleared his throat. "I'm saying that you're cleared of all charges, Sheppard. You're free to go."

There was silence. For a moment, Larry was convinced he was dreaming. Or maybe he'd finally gone into the great world beyond. But the taste of sock still lingered on his tongue, a bitter aftertaste to remind him where he was. The words were still a little blurry, hard to fathom.

 _Cleared of all charges… innocent… free to go._

"W-wait… If I'm innocent, does that mean Gary…?"

"St. Bernard? He's in the clear too. We'll drop all prosecutions against both of you. Bear in mind though that we still need to clear out some paperwork, and then you'll be out in a couple of days. He'll need to be informed though, St. Bernard."

The guard was still rambling on about protocols and conditions of release. But Larry wasn't exactly paying any attention. All he could think of was Gary, and the promise he'd made to him. Yet he was secretly yearning for the day when he and Gary could walk out of here, declared innocent.

And now that day had arrived! Right now, he could cry tears of joy, if only he wasn't in the company of others. But that didn't stop his tail from wagging.

"I want to talk to Gary. I need to see him." The confidence in his voice took Larry by surprise. He looked at the rhino guard, keeping his tone level as he tried not to sound desperate. "You have to let me speak to Gary. It's urgent I talk to him."

The guard glanced briefly at his watch, grumbling. "It's almost lockdown time… You should have gone out with the other inmates. But seeing as you're a free wolf anyway… I'm going to regret this."

He turned the key in the lock, swinging the door open. Larry's jaw dropped.

"Now get out of here before you start chewing up the sheets, Sheppard."

"Y-yes sir!" The brown timber wolf had already sprung to his feet, rushing like mad out the cell door.

He couldn't wait to tell Gary the good news.

* * *

 _ **To Be Concluded...**_

 _See you soon!_

 _"Always believe in your stories"_

 _~ Wind_


	4. Chapter 4

_Alright guys, here it is: the final chapter_ _of_ Who's Afraid _. Thanks for sticking all the way through, and this one's for you readers. Enjoy!_ _  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

"He's _gone_? But… but where?"

Larry stared into the empty cell, a dumbfounded look spread across his face. Next to him the rhino guard in charge shook his head. "How should I know? I just happen to be on patrol duty today."

Larry said nothing as he gripped the bars. Deep down he was silently cursing his bad luck. At first, he had wandered about aimlessly, going in circles around the prison block. No sign of Gary anywhere.

Even after being cooped up for months, the whole building still felt like a maze.

His next step was to search the other cells, ignoring the hard stares from some of the inmates. It took Larry a while before he'd plucked up the courage to ask around. A few reluctant prisoners merely pointed him in the direction of Gary's cell, and Larry was rushing over.

Already he was thinking of a hundred things to say: how this time, Larry wanted Gary to know what he really thought of him.

But by the time he arrived… He could have been five seconds late. Or five minutes. Or even five days. What difference did it make?

Larry heaved a sigh. "Can I go inside?"

"Whatever. Just don't mess up anything, you hear?"

The rhino guard turned the key in the lock, letting the door swing open. Larry glanced around as he stepped inside. There was nothing different from the spartan conditions of the room, save for the prison bed built into the wall.

Larry's eyes started to tear up. He went over and laid face down on the sheets, breathing in deep.

The pillow, the mattress, the sheets. Everything lingered with Gary's scent, the warm, musky and familiar smell overwhelming his own senses.

Larry pulled himself up to smother his face into the pillow. In his mind, Gary was right there, sitting beside him. And he was kissing Gary over and over, not ever wanting to come up for air.

There was something tucked inside the covers of Gary's pillow. A small pointed edge of paper jutted from the corner. Larry reached in and fished it out. It looked like a photograph. Curious, Larry turned it over in his paw.

The edges were slightly worn and crinkled, but the picture was as clear as the day it was taken. In it, two wolves – one with a coat of snowy white fur and the other a chocolate brown – were gazing back at Larry. They sat with their sides pressed close together, smiling and making goofy faces at the camera.

But what caught Larry's attention was how he and Gary held each other's paws in that picture, as though they never wanted to let go.

It was too much for Larry to bear. He clutched the photo to his chest, crying as softly as he could.

"Sheppard! Stop acting like a baby! If you don't pull yourself together, I'm going to ask you to leave." The rhino guard stepped into the cell. He glanced over at the brown timber wolf, who was racked with sobs and holding tightly onto a Paw-laroid picture. "What's that?"

"N-nothing… It's just–" Larry wiped his eyes. He spoke in a more composed tone. "Me and Gary… We were supposed to be taking some photos for our resumes… It was right before we signed up at Cliffside. I remember that day so well. Gary was so adorable inside that photo booth… He wouldn't stop fidgeting… I wanted us to be serious at first, but in the end…"

Larry found himself smiling. The thought of that very special day cheered him up a little. As far as secrets went, he and Gary certainly did more than take a couple of pictures inside that cozy little booth. The only sounds they heard as they made out was the camera still snapping away, being their secret witness.

 _If Gary's still holding on to this picture… that means_ –

His thoughts were punctured by the rhino guard, who heaved a loud sigh as he rolled his beady eyes. "Ugh... Why don't you check the cafeteria, Sheppard? Your boyfriend's probably there – you know what they say about being hungry like a wolf. Better hurry up though. Lockdown's in five minutes."

Larry didn't waste another second.

* * *

He ran faster than he could possibly imagine, perhaps even putting a cheetah to shame. Larry's heart was pounding wildly as he approached the prison cafeteria. Already, he could hear a chorus of loud noises coming through the doors.

 _That's got to be Gary in there! I just know it!_

He pushed the doors open and barged in.

The first thing Larry saw was the huge crowd of inmates, but nobody was seated at the mess tables or having a meal. In fact, all the tables were shoved to the sides of the walls. An ear-splitting din rose from the sea of prisoners, all of them with their backs turned to Larry.

For a moment, Larry wondered if he'd walked right into the middle of a riot.

"Get him, Begbear!"

"Yeah, you got him! Beat the crap out of that butt-sniffer!"

"Smash his face!"

It sounded like a blood sport was going on. There was a sense of dread creeping up Larry's fur.

Something didn't seem right.

"Move!" Larry shoved his way through the crowd. He ignored the shouts and protests, forcing his way like a bull right into the center of the commotion.

His heart stopped.

Gary was sprawled on the floor, his shirt torn to shreds. The white timber wolf's face now resembled a series of bruises while sporting a cut lip and a black eye. And towering above him, punching the air while the crowd hollered and cheered, was the unmistakable hulking figure of Francis Begbear.

There was hardly a scratch on the larger fighter. His bloody knuckles, however, told a different story. Begbear faced the crowd, roaring his approval while everyone else egged him on.

"No…"

Larry watched in horror as Gary, unfazed, staggered to his feet. He could barely stand, but that didn't stop him from trying. Some of the inmates standing closer to Gary whispered through hissed teeth, though the timber wolf ignored them as he spat a mouthful of blood.

"Stay down! Dude, are you crazy? He's going to kill you!"

Francis turned around. "Back for more?" He laughed, a harsh guttural sound. "You'd better listen to your pals, mate. I ain't going easy on you next time!"

"No."

A hush fell upon the entire hall as Gary spoke up. Even Larry had to admit, it didn't sound like the timid, yet hopefully optimistic Gary he always knew.

"I'm done listening to you, Begbear. I'm no longer your bitch, you get that? And I'm not afraid of you anymore." Gary raised his fists, now standing in a boxing stance. "So go ahead. Kill me, if it makes you look tough."

The voices in the crowd were starting to get louder. Some of them were even cheering for Gary, chanting his name.

" _Kill you?_ " There came the laugh again, bitter and scathing. "Oh noooo way. That's just too easy." The sounds of breaking bones could be heard as Francis cracked his knuckles. "But I am going to beat the crap out of ya. You're gonna have a new set of teeth to go with that face of yours by the time I'm done."

He advanced towards Gary with one fist raised.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Larry's voice rang through the hall. No one moved a muscle. He stepped into the ring formed by the inmates, fists tightly clenched as all eyes were focused on him.

Gary's eyes widened, a smile forming on his bloody lips. "L-Larry?"

"Oh look! It's the boyfriend come to save his wee lassie," Francis sneered. "I thought you'd learn your lesson by now, after what happened in your cell. By the way, it looks like there's gonna be a full moon tonight! Roww roooooo!" He smacked his own rump as he laughed, followed by some of the other inmates.

"So it was you…" said Larry. "You son of a bitch… You attacked me that night and took away my clothes!"

"But you can't prove that, can you? No one's gonna back up your story. Least of all when you can't even trust a timber wolf." Francis cast his arms out wide, as though daring Larry to come at him. "Face it, Sheppard. You might as well crawl back to your hole. No one's going to believe a thing you say in this madhouse."

"Oh yeah? Well, the madhouse just chucked me and Gary out. That's right, you heard me!" Larry shouted, a little louder for everyone to hear. "We're getting out of here! We're free wolves now!" From the corner of his eye, he caught Gary looking at him. He gave the white timber wolf a secret wink.

"And right now… there's nothing left from holding me back." Larry's grin turned into a snarl. He looked like a thundercloud, a raging mass of brown fur as he strode towards Begbear. Even from his distance, Larry could see that he was almost six heads shorter.

But there was no turning back now.

"I've got a score to settle with you, _Francis_."

A series of gasps followed. Nobody called Begbear by his first name, unless they knew him personally, or had a death wish.

There was a momentary flash in Francis' eyes. A twitch appeared in the side of the bear's growling jaws. Larry knew at once what it was: the sight of an animal cornered with fear.

"You got some nerve, Sheppard." Francis's voice turned dangerously soft. "I'm giving you one more chance. You and your fag boyfriend can walk out of here scot free…" He cracked his neck, as thick as a tree trunk.

"I don't care. I'm coming over there and I am going to rearrange your face, Francis. So you better start running."

As Larry advanced towards Francis, a sudden thought dawned on him. He had to throw the first punch. He had to hit Francis first, or risk looking like a coward in front of the other inmates.

So he wound back his clenched paw into a fist.

And sunk it as hard as he could in the bear's chest.

Francis looked down, hardly blinking. For a moment, it looked as though he was in a trance. Then he snapped out of it and grabbed Larry by the shirt. He roared in the wolf's face before tossing him like a rag doll.

Larry went sailing through the air. He collided onto his sides, right next to Gary. The pain that followed was like a short blast, but it almost knocked the wind out of him. Undaunted, Larry slowly picked himself up.

Something grabbed hold of his paw. Larry turned to look at Gary, who was shaking his head. It was the same look on the white timber wolf's face that night when Larry was attacked in his cell.

 _Don't_.

"Go tuck yer tail between your legs and run away, little wolfie. It's what you do best, you fag!"

Larry gritted his teeth at the sound of Francis' jeering voice. He charged at the bear a second time, determined to shut Begbear's yapping trap. But he never saw the punch coming. One minute he was up, and the next, he found himself hitting the cold floor.

There was a searing pain coming from where Francis's fist had now split Larry's forehead. He could feel the warm sticky blood running down his eyes.

It hurt so much, that even Larry couldn't stop the tears from flowing.

"Awww…. Look at the poor wolfie! He made a boo-boo! Is he going to cry?" Francis paused to hack and spit on the floor, followed by the rising laughter from the crowd. "What a big baby!"

"Larry, don't! Please…" This time, Gary's voice wasn't just in Larry's head. "Let's just go, okay? I don't want to see you die! You've got nothing else to prove!"

"You better listen to your fag boyfriend, Sheppard!" Francis sneered. He pounded his knuckles again. "Last chance. Next time I won't go easy on you fags."

Maybe it was the use of the word _fag_. Maybe it was the roars of the crowd that were suddenly cheering for Larry. Maybe he did have something to prove after all.

But whatever it was, something within the brown timber wolf finally snapped.

A bloodcurdling howl, almost sounding like a battle cry, rose from Larry's throat. He charged at Francis with his head lowered down – all logic and reason gone straight out the window now.

This time, his head collided with the tough, muscular belly of Francis Begbear. Both bear and wolf went down hard, toppling like a stack of dominoes.

Larry landed on top of Francis, pinning the bigger inmate down. He saw his chance. Screaming like a maniac, Larry wailed on the bear with his fists, pounding and striking and clawing with every inch of his strength.

Each time he landed a punch on Francis, it was like hitting a bag of wet cement. His paws were bleeding now – both with his blood and Francis'. The bear's face was starting to look like a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, with all the jelly trickling down. Nothing had felt more satisfying as this.

"LEAVE – GARY – ALONE! DO – YOU – HEAR – ME!"

Larry continued to punch away, ignoring the sudden sharp pain in his sides. But he was beyond all senses now, just lashing out at his tormentor.

He even saw Gary leap into the brawl. The white timber wolf looked down at the bully of a bear and snarled, before he swung a foot right into Francis's groin.

If anyone asked what became of Francis Begbear that day, any inmate will immediately tell you about the high-pitched, almost girly scream that rang across the prison walls.

Francis Begbear may not have died. But what remained of his feared reputation – well, that was another story.

By now, exhaustion was slowly overcoming Larry. He landed a couple of feeble, half-hearted attacks before pulling himself away, pausing to catch his breath. But it was finished. Beneath him lay the blubbering, gasping mess that was Francis Begbear, his nose a broken pulp with streams of blood and mucous running all over his bruised face, like some watercolor painting gone wrong.

"Larry…"

The brown timber wolf turned to look at Gary, his face a lot whiter than usual. He pointed at Larry with a trembling paw.

Larry looked down. He gazed at the long toothbrush handle protruding from his waist like a weird shaft lever – the source of his earlier pain. Pulling out the makeshift shank, Larry watched with almost bizarre fascination while the blood started to ooze from his sides.

 _Oh_.

His knees gave way as he collapsed to the floor.

Then he felt something soft – a warm and fuzzy presence that cushioned his head. Larry glanced up, only to be met with a familiar face as he gazed into Gary's deep brown eyes.

"Larry?" Gary held Larry in his lap, cradling and rocking the injured timber wolf like a child. He whimpered at the sight of Larry's bleeding chest.

"Hey Gary…" Larry smiled feebly. "Guess I didn't see that coming, huh?"

Gary smiled back at him, before bursting into tears. "I'm… I'm sorry, Larry! I'm sorry for everything I s–said! Francis…" He sniffled, wiping his nose with his sleeve. "Francis made me do it! He said… that if I didn't break up with you, h-he was going to hurt you–"

"It's alright, Gary… I know," Larry panted, trying to keep calm. He reached into the pocket of his trousers, removing the photograph he'd taken from Gary's cell – which was fortunately still in one piece.

"Hey… you found our picture!" Gary let out a chuckle, his tears forgotten for a second.

"Mm-hmm. I knew, Gary. Somehow I knew it all along."

And to Larry's surprise, Gary leaned over and kissed him on the lips. In that blissful moment, he forgot about the stabbing pain in his chest, or the fact that his breathing was coming in ragged gasps.

He closed his eyes, lulled and comforted by the sound of Gary's voice.

"You're going to be okay, Larry. Everything will be fine… I promise."

"Don't you worry about me, Gar…" He winced a little. "There's something… No, t– two things I need to tell you. In case… I'm not going to make it."

"Don't you say that! You can't leave me…" Gary held Larry tighter, before he rounded on the staring crowd, tears lingering in his eyes. "Help me, please! Somebody call the medics!"

"I've never told anyone this before… but I… I always wanted to be a police officer. Maybe someday… we can visit the ZPD headquarters."

Gary nodded fiercely. "We'll go there, Larry. That's the first place we'll visit. Once we get out of here."

"Good." Larry heaved another sigh. He could feel time slipping away from him. "And Gary?"

"Yes?" Gary leaned over; listening closely to what Larry had to say.

" _I love you_ , Gary. I have always loved you…"

Then the brown timber wolf's body grew heavy into Gary's lap. His head lolled gently to one side, before his eyes closed.

"Larry?" Gary's voice was a soft mewl. He held Larry closer, fighting back the shuddering racks in his chest. "Don't go, Larry… Please? You can't leave me. Larry?"

Larry was out like a light.

Gary nuzzled his friend quietly, ignoring the gathering circle of inmates. He threw his head back and howled with grief into the air.

"LARRRYYY!"

* * *

 **~ Epilogue ~**

The sandy brown wolf pup held tight onto her father's paw as they walked along the open field of grass. "Where are we going today, Papa?"

"It's a surprise, little one. Remember?" Gary remained at a slow pace, keeping an eye on his daughter while she bounced with every step. "Besides, I thought you liked surprises."

"Yup!" She was carrying the sprig of lavender flowers that she had chosen specially for today's outing. "But if you tell me, I'll still act surprised. Pretty please, Papa?"

Gary couldn't resist chuckling as his daughter gazed up at him with those big innocent blue eyes. At least he knew from whom she learned to use her gifts.

If only Larry was here to see her now…

"Of course, Aleu. But I don't want to spoil the surprise. Anyway, we're already here."

"Wowww..." She had heard plenty of stories about the good and brave police officers that had saved her father's life. But little Aleu was spellbound as the two wolves stood right outside the towering headquarters of the ZPD building. "Is this where Daddy lives now?"

"Sure is," Gary nodded, helping her up the steps. "Your daddy always wanted to be here, and he sure got his wish."

They went through the double glass doors, and into a huge brightly-coloured hall with a skylight towering above their heads. The first thing Aleu saw was a big-sized cheetah in a police uniform sitting at the front desk. She waved happily to the cheetah, who waved back at her.

Gary tapped his daughter's shoulder. "Hey Aleu, look over there."

From the opposite end of the building, a group of cadets in blue shirts and track bottoms had just walked in as well. They seemed to be chatting amongst each other, tired and covered in sweat but just as happy. As the wolf pup watched the group going about their separate ways - a group that consisted of many large predators like lions, tigers, rhinos, even a couple of elephants - she caught sight of a single brown timber wolf.

And Aleu's eyes instantly lit up. "DADDY!" she squealed, running over to greet him.

Larry smiled, getting down on his knees as the little wolf leapt into his arms. "Hey there, my little princess!" He picked Aleu up, basking in her delighted squeals as he spun her round and round in a circle. "Oh I've missed you so much!"

Then he caught sight of the white timber wolf heading towards him, and he waved. "Hey Gary!" They approached each other, locking into a tight embrace.

No one would have guessed that they were, in their little space, the perfect family.

"I missed you too, Daddy!" said Aleu. She gave the sprig of flowers to Larry, kissing her father on both cheeks. "When are you coming back home?"

"Soon, princess. Very soon. Daddy just needs to train for a few more months before graduation. And then you and Papa can come for the ceremony, okay?" He hoisted Aleu onto his shoulders as she nodded.

"Okay. Oh, Daddy, look! Isn't that-" She was pointing at the pair of police officers who had just walked into the building.

"Yeah it is. You wanna go over and say hi?" asked Larry.

And just like that, the three wolves were making their way over to the front desk, where the cheetah Aleu had first seen was mingling with the two officers - a bunny and a fox.

Larry cleared his throat, waving to the group. "Excuse me, officers? Can I have a moment?"

The bunny was the first to notice them. She looked away from her conversation with the fox. "Sure… Hey, wait a sec. Aren't you Larry Sheppard?"

"Y–yes ma'am. Wow… I can't believe you still remember me."

"Of course! You're the latest talk among the cadets _and_ the ZPD. And you must be Gary." She shook the white wolf's paw. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Yup. Nice to meet you too," Gary blushed. "Hey, uh… thanks for giving Larry a chance to join the ZPD. It really means a lot to him."

Next to the bunny, the fox officer stepped in to shake the two wolves' paws. "Nah, don't sweat it. Your boy here's got a clean record. Plus, he's pretty much a legend among the cadets. No one can say they took on Francis Begbear in a fistfight." He paused to wave at the little wolf pup still sitting on her father's shoulders. "And who's this little fluff?"

Larry set his daughter down. "This is our daughter Aleu. She's from the children's home on Saint Perdita Lane. Aleu, I'd like you to meet Officer Clawhauser, Officer Hopps, and that's Officer Wilde."

Smiling nervously, Aleu waved at the officers.

"Awww, isn't she just adorable?" said Clawhauser the cheetah. "Soooo cute! Wait, you wolves are okay with other animals calling you cute, right?"

Larry watched as the bunny got down on her knees, until she was at eye level with Aleu. How different she looked from the stern cop who had grilled him inside a cell all those months ago. "Hi there Aleu. It's nice to meet you. How old are you?"

"I'm six! Wow, it really is you, Miss Officer Hopps!" Aleu was practically bouncing up and down on her feet. "My daddy says you're a real hero for saving the city. When I grow up, I want to be a cop, just like you!"

"Hey, that's pretty cool, Aleu. We sure could use more girls on the team. And you can call me Judy."

Officer Wilde held up a paw. "Hang on a sec… If she has two dads, then how–"

"Oh, that's easy!" Aleu piped up. "He's my Daddy," she looked up at Larry, before pointing to Gary, "and I call him Papa! It's our special buddy system."

"Well, it certainly makes for a diplomatic approach. Can't argue there." The fox shrugged his shoulders as he smiled. "You've got an amazing kid, Sheppard."

"Thanks, Nick," said Larry.

Aleu looked up at the two officers. "Miss Judy? Mister Wilde? Do you think my daddy will be a great cop?"

Judy smiled. "Of course he will. Plus, he'll make an excellent addition to our police force."

"Yeah, once I teach him how to pick some locks, he's got the whole package," quipped the fox, earning him a nudge in the sides by Judy. She turned her attention to the wolf cub again.

"I've got an idea, Aleu," said Judy. "How's about Nick and I show you around the ZPD? If you really want to be a cop, then you should know more about the place you'll be working in when you grow up."

"Really?" Aleu's blue eyes were bright as stars. She turned to her two dads. "Oh can I go, please Daddy? Papa?"

Gary looked over at Larry. They both smiled. "Sure. Just make sure to stay close with the officers all the time, okay?" said Gary.

They watched as Aleu held on to Nick and Judy's paws, the duo leading her around the building and eventually out of sight.

"You know, I think Officer Hopps might be a mind reader," Gary pointed out. "She probably knew we wanted to spend some time together. Am I right, eh?"

Larry just grinned, shaking his head. Same old Gary. His lovable dum-dum. And then, to Larry's surprise, Gary had reached out and wrapped his paw around Larry's, their digits entwined with one another.

It was the first time in a long while since they held paws in public.

"You sure?" asked Larry, his cheeks turning a bright pink.

Gary shrugged. "Yeah, why not? And besides, if anyone's got a problem with that, then – heck, screw them. Who's afraid of us?"

Larry's answer was a nod. He squeezed Gary's paw gently. "Hey, come on. I know a place we can go."

"Oohhh… Giving me my own private tour, _Officer Sheppard_?" A playful growl escaped Gary's jaws. "I'll have to get used to calling you that." He let Larry lead the way. "Where are we going anyway?"

"You'll see."

* * *

They found themselves sneaking into one of the many briefing rooms, glancing around before making sure it was completely unused. Once they were inside and Larry had shut the door, the two wolves wasted no time in smothering each other's faces with frantic and hungry kisses.

Larry let out a soft moan as Gary propped him up against a desk. His lips were busy tasting the warm soft fuzz on the other wolf's maw, unable to protest even as he felt Gary slowly lift his shirt off his chest.

There was a pause, the shirt still clinging midway onto Larry's torso. At first he thought Gary was admiring the muscles he'd gained during his months of training. Then he looked down where Gary was staring.

The long, jagged scar on the left side of Larry's waist had tapered off to an edge, revealing nothing more than a sliver of pink flesh standing out against Larry's exposed tummy.

Images of a prison cell and a hulking, intimidating brown bear in an inmate's orange uniform flashed like strobe lights in Larry's head. There was a stabbing, yes, and the pain that followed after – even as he slipped in and out of consciousness. At least the nightmares he still had were few and far between, now that life as a police cadet was keeping him busy.

He glanced up at Gary, and found Gary staring back at him; all thoughts of burning love and desire suddenly forgotten.

"Never get tired of looking at it, huh?" said Larry. He could see the tears starting to linger in Gary's eyes before the white timber wolf shook it off with a smile.

Gary gave Larry a playful shove. "You big dum-dum. You almost gave me a heart attack back then, you know that?" He was still smiling, even though his voice had lost a bit of edge of that playful banter. "I really thought I was going to lose you."

"Well, you're just a dum-dum as I am for believing it. Thank goodness Francis was a lousy aim." Larry shuddered, remembering what the medics had told him once they'd stitched up his wounds. "A couple more inches to the right, and I would've lost more than just a pint of blood."

It took a while before Gary broke the silence that followed.

"Larry? There's something I wanted to talk to you about… It's also why I came here to visit."

"Oh?"

Before Larry could say anything, he watched as Gary got down on one knee.

"Larry, I'm all degrees crazy about you. I – I can't stop thinking about you, or where you'll be in ten, twenty years time. I mean… I'd definitely want to be with you and Aleu – forever and always, of course. But I also think… we really should register ourselves legally as parents."

And then, lo and behold, Gary had reached into his pocket. Larry's eyes widened in surprise, looking from Gary to the golden ring that shimmered in his paw.

"Will you marry me?"

Larry felt the whole world coming to a halt. Then he found his voice again.

"Yes."

"W-what?" Gary watched, numb struck as Larry simply reached out for his paw, helping him slip the ring on.

"Yes, Gary. I'll marry you."

There was another pause. Then Larry felt his ribs giving way as Gary leapt into his arms, wrapping him in a tight embrace.

It wasn't until Larry broke away that he saw Gary's quivering lip, his big brown eyes welling up as he sniffled. "Aww... you're not getting mushy on me, are you, Gar?" he teased.

"N-not fair," Gary whined, though it was a happy one. "I had it all planned out! You were supposed to be the emotional one, and... and I was going to wipe away your tears. I was gonna be your rock!"

Larry leaned forward and licked Gary's cheek. "It's alright, tough guy. As long as I'm with you, we'll be each other's rocks. Fair enough?"

Gary nodded.

"Now shut up and kiss me, _hubby_."

They were in the midst of starting yet another passionate session when Larry's ears perked up. He gave Gary a quick tap, pointing to the door.

"Sshh... Someone's here."

From outside, the oncoming sounds of footsteps could be heard in the corridor. Larry and Gary held their breath as they watched a bunch of silhouettes slowly appear behind the doorframe – the taller shape belonging to a fox, and a pair of bunny ears sticking up like two carrots.

And then they heard Aleu's voice, squeaky and filled with joy.

"Thank you for showing me around, Miss Judy and Mister Nick. I had so much fun today!"

"No problem, Aleu. Now how about we go look for your dads?" That was Officer Hopps speaking.

The other voice that followed clearly belonged to the fox. "Mm-hmm. Can't have wandered off far. Fifty bucks say they're busy making out right now."

"Nick, shush! Not in front of Aleu!" Judy gasped.

"What? She's a smart kid - she's going to find out sooner or later." Nick again. "Admit it, Carrots. You're thinking the same thing as well. Now pay up."

"Fine! But I'm only doing this to make you stop talking. Let's try looking in here."

The doorknob rattled. Larry glanced quickly at Gary, a sly smile lighting up both the timber wolves' faces.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Gary?"

"Well, she did put us in prison..."

Their lips locked together once more, kissing just as eagerly as before. Nothing was going to tear their love apart again.

They were glad to finally be in a world that accepted them as they really were - for wolves, or for better or worse.

And Judy Hopps still owed Nick Wilde his fifty bucks.

 **~ The End ~  
**

* * *

 _And that's a wrap, fellow readers! Sorry for the delay, but this has been the longest I've written in a while. I was debating whether to split this chapter or not, but I decided to go ahead and post it as you've just read. It's been a long wait._

 _Thank you to those who have reviewed and stayed all the way through. While this wraps up Who's Afraid, I'm considering writing a one-shot follow-up, and taking our beloved timber wolves' relationship another step forward._

 _So keep your eyes peeled, but you'll have to check the M-rated department._

 _Until then, stay safe and I'll see you soon!_

 _"Always believe in your stories."_

 _~ Wind_


End file.
